


Nothing Else Matters

by Duedicoppe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Metamorphosis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ventisei anni, Dean ha fatto i conti da un pezzo con quello che è. <br/>O almeno così crede. <br/>A ventotto si rende conto di essere fregato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herbeloved82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/gifts).



> Dati biologici su questo particolare universo omegaverse:   
> PRIMO, scordatevi l'ano autoallargante e autolubrificante – è il pene degli alfa ad essere autolubrificante, invece.  
> SECONDO, omega e alfa non sono categorie differenti di persone, bensì fasi dello sviluppo. Il passaggio da omega ad alfa, con comparsa del nodo e relativa lubrificazione, è un processo relativamente lungo che avviene in corrispondenza del primo calore, e il primo calore – una condizione di estrema vulnerabilità fisica, psicologica ed emotiva – si manifesta solo e soltanto quando l'omega sviluppa un travolgente trasporto emotivo per una persona di cui si fida in maniera totale e assoluta (in pratica, statisticamente tende a succedere ad adolescenti con le stelline negli occhi per via del primo amore idealizzato). E – tendenzialmente – ci fa sesso. Oppure, nel caso degli inamorati non corrisposti, passa giorni a masturbarsi furiosamente pensando all'amato bene.
> 
> Dati NON biologici:   
> ho deciso di sostituire il Progetto Apocalisse con un demone serial killer che voleva Mary – e i bambini, e John – perché aveva già ucciso i genitori di Mary e ci teneva a completare la collezione. Di conseguenza, nel futuro di questi Dean e Sam non ci saranno l'inferno, la fossa, Lucifero, Michele, Raffaele, Zaccaria e altre sgradevoli persone. Potranno esserci Gabriel e Cas, magari anche problemi di paradiso-contro-inferno, ma nessun tragico destino.

A ventisei anni, Dean ha fatto i conti da un pezzo con quello che è.

O almeno così crede.

A ventotto si rende conto di essere fregato.

 

A posteriori si renderà conto che dev'essere cominciato tutto la primavera scorsa, con quella faccenda dello spaventapasseri nel frutteto – quel litigio e Sam che se ne va, quel litigio e Sam che _torna_ – sì, dev'essere cominciato allora. È stato da quel momento che ha cominciato a sentirsi davvero sicuro di Sam – sicuro che gli avrebbe guardato le spalle, sicuro che non sarebbe andato ad ammazzarsi alla cieca in nome della vendetta, sicuro che sarebbe rimasto – è stato da quel momento che la sua vita ha cominciato ad andare a rotoli.

 

È stato sapere che sarebbe rimasto, sapere di averlo accanto, a posteriori se ne renderà conto – Sam che gli rimane accanto nonostante l'infarto, Sam che gli rimane accanto nonostante Cassie, Sam che gli salva la vita da Max Miller; rischiare di perderlo per colpa di quei pazzi dei Benders, rischiare di perderlo per colpa di quei Daeva, e per colpa di papà, anche – papà che ha deciso che dovevano separarsi di nuovo... tulpa e shtriga e sensi di colpa lavati via dall'anima per la prima volta dopo anni, quadri infestati da bambine serial killer e vampiri e papà che torna ancora una volta, demoni e vendetta e scoprire che il mostro dagli occhi gialli voleva mamma – e loro – per collezionare la famiglia, e papà perduto per sempre; clown e Sam che odia i clown, vampiri riformati e nuovi entusiasmi che vanno in frantumi, ragazze zombi e gemelli psichici e psicotici, Jo che decide di cacciarsi nei guai e detective corrotti, anime con scadenza a dieci anni e rivelazioni su misteri vecchi di cinque secoli, nuovi entusiasmi falliti che diventano incubi e una bambina perseguitata da una prozia che ama saltare la corda, shapeshifter killer e preti fantasma killer e un demone che decide di farsi un giro nel corpo di Sam – _mio, mio, mio, non tuo, mio_ \- e un trickster che cerca di separarli – _mio_ – e Sam che c'è sempre, Sam come compagno e protezione e ancora e porto e faro e tesoro da custodire.

 

Sì, è stato affidandosi vita e cuore e anima a qualcuno che aveva sempre amato fin troppo che la sua vita ha cominciato ad andare a rotoli.

 

Non sono più gli anni del liceo, quando pareva normale che un ragazzo sempre in viaggio ("mio padre fa il rappresentante") non avesse un attaccamento per nessuno, non sono più gli anni di Cassie, quando poteva ancora fare appello a una storia di copertura straziante – non sono più gli anni per rotolarsi su un prato, e se sceglie bar scadenti e luci fioche e posizioni tutt'altro che intime è per un motivo ben preciso – fa' in modo che si eccitino, falle godere, scopale alla svelta e da dietro e non si accorgeranno di nulla, anzi, penseranno che devi essere davvero molto grosso e molto gentile per non infilarlo tutto. E soprattutto mai, mai, _mai_ provarci con un uomo, mai con qualcuno che non si aspetterà di essere trattato con i guanti e che capirebbe, oh se capirebbe. Mai con un uomo, mai, Dean.

Dean non si ricorda neanche più da quanti anni non osa desiderare un pompino.

 

Ha le idee chiare su cosa sta succedendo, e decisamente non è un'influenza, e soprattutto non è una maledizione, e assolutamente non è qualcosa per cui Sam debba aiutarlo.

E per fortuna Sam non sarà in giro per preoccuparsene.

Non è più un marmocchio, in fin dei conti. Può uscire da solo, trovarsi una ragazza, per una benedetta volta, e levarsi di torno – e non saprà mai quello che sta succedendo, penserà solo che anche Dean è stato fortunato – San Valentino, il magico giorno in cui due stanze separate costano meno di una doppia – e non saprà mai niente, non ci sarà bisogno che sappia mai niente.

Ha le idee chiare su quello che gli sta succedendo, ormai, e tutto quello che vuole è che Sam se ne vada e lo lasci in pace a gestire la cosa da solo – non può essere male come dicono, in fondo, un po' di tempo chiuso in camera e sarà a posto – ha le idee ben chiare su cosa vuol dire la pelle che scotta, l'acqua della doccia che sembra contemporaneamente troppo calda e troppo fredda, la voglia improvvisa di scoprire se il balsamo per capelli – bello essere in un posto vagamente decente e non nel solito buco schifoso con saponette corrosive – può servire a semplificargli le cose in zone che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di toccare con intenzioni non strettamente igieniche.

Ha le idee chiare e le metterebbe in pratica se uscendo dal bagno non gli piombasse addosso una tonnellata di Sam-di-un-umore-davvero-tremendo.

 

"Non osare mai più" – e la porta è chiusa a chiave senza via di scampo – che via di scampo poi, a piedi nudi e con solo un telo da bagno – "Metterti in una caccia con un malanno in arrivo" – pensa per un attimo di negare ma è stato fin troppo evidente che non fosse al suo meglio – "Come hai potuto" – e guarda da tutte le parti per non guardarlo in faccia – "Razza di deficiente" – e arretra fino a trovarsi schiena contro il muro – "non lo sapevo" – tenta di dire – "non mi ero accorto" – non funzionerà, lo sa – "non avevo idea" – pessima, pessima, scelta di termini, come puoi dire che non avevi idea e _Sam_ ormai non c'è più modo di arretrare e Sam è vicino, così vicino, troppo _vicino_ – ed è troppo tardi per evitare che succeda, pelle scaldata dalla doccia, ferormoni che volano – il cambiamento è sottile, lo sa, ma sa anche che non c'è alcuna speranza che a Sam possa sfuggire, non quando sono ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza – e lo vede succedere infatti, vede Sam distrarsi mentre ancora gli sta ringhiando contro e parola dopo parola il tono si fa sempre meno aspro e più interrogativo, sempre meno interrogativo e più sconvolto, mentre _capisce_.

 

All'improvviso le mani di Sam tremano e se prima non poteva guardarlo adesso chiude gli occhi perché anche soltanto intravederlo – vedere lo shock e la pietà e il disgusto negli occhi di suo fratello – inutile, patetico Dean che a ventotto anni suonati non è ancora un uomo completo – vederlo anche solo con la coda dell'occhio lo farà a pezzi, e se deve raccattare i frantumi della sua vita dal pavimento di un motel che sia dopo, quando per l'ennesima volta, per l'ultima volta, la porta si sarà richiusa dietro le spalle di Sam.

A occhi chiusi lo sente arretrare di un passo, a occhi chiusi sente sciogliere e cadere a terra l'asciugamano, esporre senza rimedio la sua vergogna – a occhi chiusi rimane lì con i pugni stretti, le palle impossibilmente gonfie, l'uccello duro e diritto e grosso e ridicolo, così ridicolo, duro e diritto e grosso e ancora senza nodo come quello di un ragazzino spaventato da tutto, a occhi chiusi tenta di interpretare i rumori al di sopra del battito furioso del proprio cuore, a occhi chiusi aspetta di sentire la sua anima ridursi in briciole.

E ad occhi chiusi avverte il più leggero dei tocchi e deve aprirli – non c'è terrore che possa impedirlo, non c'è vergogna che tenga, deve aprirli e guardare perché è assurdo e non ha senso e _non può essere_ ma evidentemente può essere, in qualche folle universo, perché quello che vede, quello da cui non può distogliere lo sguardo è Sam, Sam con le mani che tremano ancora, Sam inginocchiato che risale il suo corpo con baci leggeri come farfalle da una gamba all'altra – il dorso di un piede, la caviglia, lo stinco, il ginocchio, la coscia e – _oddio_ – la piega dell'inguine e poi alza lo sguardo e l'unica cosa che può impedire a Dean di crollare a terra, mentre la febbre lo consuma e la metamorfosi inizia a travolgerlo, è che quando Sam lo prende in bocca le sue mani hanno smesso di tremare.

 

Quando si riprende sono a terra tutti e due e Sam lo sta tenendo e Dean è almeno per il momento abbastanza in sé da non ostacolare l'impresa non indifferente di spostarlo sul letto, dove si raggomitola mentre gli vengono accumulate addosso tutte le coperte disponibili.

 

È di nuovo il panico, adesso, quando sente Sam allontanarsi e aprire la porta – se ne andrà, se ne andrà per sempre, è stata soltanto compassione, ferormoni – era vicino, così vicino, troppo _vicino_ \- ma ancora una volta _non può essere_ e invece a quanto pare sì, perché invece di lasciarlo cuocere nel suo brodo Sam sta tornando indietro, e Dean conosce bene questi rumori, i rumori di qualcuno che si spoglia senza badare a dove finiscono i vestiti – stoffa sfilata, scarponi che tonfano sul pavimento, il sospiro metallico della lampo – e poi è soltanto uno sbuffo di freddo mentre si infila a letto e si rannicchia accanto a lui, attorno a lui.

 

Un braccio attorno, una mano che si appoggia sullo stomaco, un sussurro gentile a solleticare la nuca:

 

"Per quanto tempo pensavi di riuscire a tenermelo nascosto senza che iniziassi a preoccuparmi?"

 

Tenta di rispondere ma deve schiarirsi la voce ed è la febbre, sì, la febbre, non imbarazzo, mai:

 

"Avrei risolto da solo."

 

"Uh-uh. Hai mai sentito dire che più tardi succede peggio stai, come la varicella?"

 

"Cosa c'entra, quelle sono solo stor-oh."

 

Lo sente contro il collo, quel sorriso saputo che lo ha sempre fatto inorgoglire così tanto.

 

"Oh."

 

"Tu quand-cioè, quanto-"

 

"Appena arrivato a Stanford ho dovuto ringraziare il cielo di aver voluto sistemarmi con una settimana di anticipo."

 

"Appe-ma chi – cioè scusa, non sono affari miei, io – scu-"

 

La stretta si fa più forte, tanto più forte – ma è un bacio, quel solletico sul collo?

 

"Qualcuno di cui sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male."

 

Farebbe male, così, male sentirlo, se non fosse di sicuro un altro bacio, e non c'è più solletico.

 

"Qualcuno che mi ha inseguito per pregarmi di non partire, e non mi ha ferito mai, nemmeno quando ho insultato il suo eroe".

 

La mano che smette il movimento circolare sullo stomaco – ma quando aveva iniziato? – per spostarsi più in basso.

 

"Qualcuno che non pensavo avrebbe mai potuto guardarmi in quel modo."

 

E incontra qualcosa che – ma è di nuovo già pronto e – insomma, in un certo senso è imbarazzante, non è più un tredicenne e –

 

"Sarà così per i primi giorni... ma me ne occupo io."

 

Oddiooddio _oddio_. Oh, _grazie_ , Dio.

 

I giorni seguenti resteranno un ricordo confuso di febbre e fame, carezze nel buio e docce continue, sesso tenero e appassionato – e sì, è imbarazzante ma non ha proprio altro modo di definirlo – bibite da palestra e confessioni rimandate troppo a lungo.

E non riguardano voi.


End file.
